


Light Up the Stage and Watch Me Kick Out the Jams

by crabmoss



Series: Live Forever [3]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Other, Party, Shapeshifting, alchohol mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25010479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crabmoss/pseuds/crabmoss
Summary: Kobra Kid attends a party with an alternate look and meets Newsagogo, who gets Kobra figured out pretty quickly. It’s only when he gets home that he realizes where his true feelings lie.
Relationships: Fun Ghoul/Kobra Kid (Danger Days), Kobra also makes out with Newsie
Series: Live Forever [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795231
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	Light Up the Stage and Watch Me Kick Out the Jams

**Author's Note:**

> Live Forever part 3! Nothing big, just a party and the introduction of Newsagogo

Kobra Kid was at his fifth party in the zones. It was a large number for someone in the city maybe, but out here that was a low number. He was just so nervous to go to them, especially after what happened with Ghoul and how he changed back after getting too emotionally invested in biting his neck. He changed up his look and went by his alternate name of King Kobra here, so if anything went wrong he wouldn’t be known. 

For this party he gave himself a mullet that looked dyed black, a rounder face compared to his normal sharper features, made himself shorter than even Poison, and his eyes were hazel rather than his normal brown. He made himself look near exactly like a singer that he had records and pictures of in his room. Gerard, if he recalled. He was pretty sure they had died long before Kobra was ever alive, but Kobra still just adored him and his music. He even dressed like him, choosing to wear a black shirt, vest, and jeans.

—

The party was at Hyper-Thrust, a popular bar located in Zone 5. It wasn’t hosted by anyone except the bands that were performing and Hyper-Thrust itself, whoever ran it. He got himself a drink from the bar, something called a ‘Glitter Guzzler’ that tasted like shitty beer mixed with… something he couldn’t recognize. He walked around with his drink and enjoyed the ambience of the bar, he was used to being in loud places, but not a loud place like Hyper-Thrust. He was sitting on one of the lounge couches and chatted with a killjoy he didn’t get the name of for a few minutes until someone came up to him.

“Hey, you new here?” They asked. They had on a short black dress and platform boots and their purple hair was tied back. Kobra thought they looked pretty hot and moved back on the couch so they could sit by him.

“Yeah, the name’s—” He froze. He didn’t want to call himself Kobra and King sounded too vain, so he improvised. “Viper, he/him.”

“I’m Newsagogo or Newsie, they/them. It’ll be nice to see you around, Viper.” They smiled at him and went to stand up. Kobra could feel the hint of a blush coming on, but tried not to make it obvious. 

“Hey!” Kobra called before they could get too far. “What say you and I go for a song on The Plank?” It was a bold move, but he really liked them and wanted to dance with them too, if they said yes. He watched impatiently as they considered his offer and nearly launched himself off the couch when they said yes.

Kobra and Newsie waited by The Plank for the current song to end so they could have their dance. The Plank was a four foot wide wooden beam in the middle of the dance floor about five feet off the ground that couples could take turns dancing on. Typically they walked back and forth or grinded up against each but Kobra had seen one couple do a salsa on it before, so the possibilities were limitless if you were creative enough. 

The next song started, a fast pre-war dance song Kobra didn’t know the name of, and they hopped on together. Instead of grinding they walked up and down it together, stepping to the beat and swinging each other around, much like the couple who did the salsa.

“You’re a good dancer.” Newsie said as they held Kobra in a dip. They pulled him up and they walked up and down The Plank a few times before Kobra dipped them.

“Thanks, you’re not bad.” He was trying to play it off but Kobra was grinning like an idiot as he held them in the dip, and was putting all his focus on not shifting back in the intense emotion. They grinned back at him and pulled him down for a kiss. Kobra had to focus on the kiss so he didn’t fuck it up, and as soon as he felt his fangs start to recede the song was ending, so he was home free.

The two of them jumped off The Plank for the next couple to have their dance, and went to grab a drink together. Kobra paid for Newsie’s because he really wanted to impress them, and got himself what he had before.

“You look familiar…” Newsie told him as they eyed his outfit. “But I can’t quite place it. Where’re you from?” They asked.

“I’m from Zone Four, I live with my brother and some friends out that way.”

“So is your brother a shifter too or is it just you?” They asked quietly, probably so no one else could hear. At least they were considerate like that.

Kobra spit out his drink and looked at them with wide eyes. “How did—”

Newsagogo cut him off. “I suspected it from the moment I saw you- no one looks  _ exactly _ like Gerard Way, you know- but I knew it when you kissed me.”

“My teeth.” Kobra nodded and rubbed his tongue over his temporary fangs. “You’re not gonna turn me in, right?” He asked with desperation.

“No!” They reached out their hands for him in assurance. “No, I wouldn’t do that. But I’m assuming you have a more preferred look over this emo singer get up?”

Kobra nodded. He liked his blonde look a lot, it made him feel  _ really _ like himself, more than any other form, even this one, ever had. 

“What do you want me to call you, then? For real.”

“Kobra Kid.” He told them and his smile returned back to his face.

They mirrored the smile and leaned in close. “Well Kobra, I hope to see  _ you _ around again.” Newsie gave him a light kiss on the cheek before heading off to another part of the bar. 

Kobra really let himself blush this time. A pretty killjoy just kissed him! Twice! He paid the bartender then headed out of the bar, his blush still prominently lacing his cheeks. He was pretty sure a deal of his attributes had switched themselves without his knowledge, namely his eyes and hair, but he didn’t care about that right now. All he cared about was getting home to change.

—

Back at the diner Kobra was greeted with a surprise attack hug from Ghoul. “Hey! How was it, did you have fun?” He asked. Ghoul pulled him over to the couch they liked to sit on together.

“It was fun! I got to dance and met the nicest ‘joy named Newsagogo. We did The Plank together and everything.” Kobra told Ghoul, but his mind was elsewhere. Still back at Hyper-Thrust, sitting at the bar with Newsie. 

“Is that purple lipstick?” Ghoul ghosted his hand over Kobra’s cheek as he asked. 

“Yeah, they kissed me a few times.” Kobra beamed. He noticed the tears in Ghoul’s eyes and his face dropped almost immediately. “Oh, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing, it’s stupid.” Ghoul mumbled out with an obvious upset tone.

Kobra held Ghoul’s face to his and brushed his hair back with his other hand. “You know you can tell me Ghoulie, it’s okay.” Kobra reassured him.

Ghoul sniffed before quietly pouring his feelings out to Kobra. “It’s just— I love you.”  _ Very _ quietly. 

Ghoul… was in love with him? How didn’t Kobra notice? Now it made sense, why Ghoul wanted to be bitten by Kobra, how affirming he was with him. Destroya, Kobra was an idiot. He loved Ghoul too, Kobra just thought Ghoul saw him like a brother. Now that he thought about it, that made no sense whatsoever. But he never thought he’d get requited feelings like that. “Oh Ghoulie,” Kobra reached out his face again. “I love you too.”

Ghoul looked up at him again and wiped some tears from his eyes. “You— You do?”

Kobra leaned down and kissed him in hope that Ghoul would accept that as a yes. He obviously did, considering how hard he kissed back. “I just never thought you’d love me back.” Kobra admitted.

“You dumbass.” Ghoul giggled and pulled him in closer to cuddle on the couch until they fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I love those idiots so much...


End file.
